


自导自演

by DylanMalfoy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanMalfoy/pseuds/DylanMalfoy
Summary: 周九良，周航*孟鹤堂3p预警





	自导自演

当写手发疯的时候，会产生什么样的沙雕脑洞。  
【周九良&周航*孟鹤堂】特别放得开人物性格的预警，道具预警，冰块预警，黄暴大富翁预警，互相有意思但是都没挑明说过。各种ooc,和我以往的风格完全不一样，慎入。  
设定周九良和周航只是长得贼像，但是没有血缘关系。孟鹤堂和周九良是商业大佬，周航是跟他们合作的安保公司的老总，前特种兵，退役了之后才开的安保公司，三人是玩的挺好的朋友。能搭伙一起过日子皇家单身汉三人组。  
人物性格：孟鹤堂暂定为台上明媚放浪的孟小仙儿，周九良是表面稳重实则荤素不忌的大老板，周航相对他两来说，是个老实人。  
真的各种ooc，我白天咖啡喝多了睡不着，脑洞沙雕的一批，ooc贼多，都是我的锅，和角儿们没有任何关系。不要上升蒸煮，不要上升蒸煮，不要上升蒸煮！！！

如果您看到这儿还觉得能接受我的沙雕脑洞，那•••来吧。

周航是最先醒过来的那个，他不太习惯的晃了晃头，太阳穴疼得像是分分钟要开裂。他按住太阳穴，缓了几秒意识到身下的床软的明显不是自己家的风格，迅速睁开眼环顾四周，没发现可疑情况，看摆设好像只是间宾馆房间。他警惕的打量着自己身处的这间屋子。

房间的门连接着浴室，除此以外，无门无窗。屋内陈设简单却大气，空荡荡的少有家具。正前方的墙上挂着台80英寸的一体机，屏幕是张无害的海洋图片，其他的摆设只有一个储物柜，一台冰箱，一面全身镜，再就是他们躺着的床了。

恩，他们。除了周航，床上还躺着两个人。周九良，孟鹤堂。周航有些记忆了，之前好像是和周九良一起去钓了鱼，接着周九良接了个电话，说是孟鹤堂得了几天假，问他们要不要一起去蹦极。周航嘲笑他们蹦极哪有跳伞有意思，接着三人真的找了家民营的跳伞俱乐部。脑子里的最后一个印象，好像就是他率先跳下飞机，享受了一下风飞快的滑过脸侧，然后拉开伞包。

周航从浴室转了一圈儿回来，孟鹤堂也醒了，他揉揉泛红的眼角，很不给面子的打了个哈欠，问周航“这是跟哪儿呢？”顺便拍拍身边的周九良。

作为三人中唯一有过侦查经验的人，周航解释了一下自己观察到的情况，周九良和孟鹤堂略想了想，只说自己的记忆也只到拉开伞包。周航叹口气原地盘腿坐下来，看着两位商业大佬只略摸了一下身上，发现所有通讯设备都没带着，就没动静了，有些奇怪。

“你们不干点儿什么吗？就这么相看两不厌？”

周九良从床头找到了自己的眼镜，戴好后扶了扶镜腿，“你一个前特种兵都找不着出口，我们两找了又有什么用，还是不要浪费体力。”

孟鹤堂下床去捣鼓那台一体机，偌大的屏幕上只有一个程序，点开后屏幕是浅淡的蓝色。

“叮！”

屏幕上显出字幕来。  
【尊敬的玩家您好，欢迎您进入游戏房间。】  
【游戏玩家已被系统自动分成两组，颈侧有蓝色标记的玩家为指令的实施人，颈侧有红色标记的玩家为动作的承受者。】  
【游戏规则如下：实施人依次掷骰，需按照骰子的点数，完成对应点数的指令。系统提示音响起则为指令合格。图片上的相应内容走完即为游戏结束。届时各位的意识将回到各自的身体当中。游戏规定时间为24小时。若计时结束时游戏未完成，系统将自动延时，并为玩家跟换另一张指令表格。】  
【感谢您的参与，预祝您游戏愉快。】

周航瞅了一眼表格上的游戏内容，被臊的有些脸红，“我看还是再找找别的出路吧。”

孟鹤堂倚在床头上，挑了眉问他“您刚刚还有哪儿没找？要是有路子咱还能在这儿束手无策？”  
周九良打开冰箱取了瓶水喝，拍拍周航的肩膀，“先生说的没错。”孟鹤堂看他没有继续说的意思，便开口向周航解释“计时已经开始了，要是刚刚估计的没错，我们的身体还在空中被降落伞吊着呢，也不知道这房间里的时间对外界有没有联通，真要是耗到另一张表格开启，且不说内容会不会比这个更让人难以接受，就单说我们在外面的身体会不会摔死，也是个麻烦的问题。左右没辙了，照这上的来吧。”  
周航略一思索，叹了口气“成吧。”他看看镜子，自己颈侧闪烁着蓝色的印记，像圈藤蔓似的，周九良的印记也是蓝色的，他们看向孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂脖子上空无一物。孟鹤堂伸手解开扣得齐整的衬衫，鲜红的藤蔓绕着颈窝，像毒蛇的信子。他翻了个白眼，摸了一下那圈印记，“怎么就是我了呢？”

认定了现实，孟鹤堂倒也不扭捏，“来吧，别出去迟了最后我们三活活摔死。”

周九良看一眼周航，到底还是忠于人民忠于党的老实人，周航的面上挂一层薄红。罢了，算了，这个头还是自己来开吧。于是他按照屏幕的指示，从一体机下的暗格里找出骰子。抛到空中，骰子落在地上，滚了两下，停在了五上。屏幕上的地图开始启动，第五格【插入按摩棒并将遥控器交给承受方。】

周九良在储物柜里找到一只箱子，他把箱子抱到床上，和孟鹤堂一起挑挑拣拣。  
孟鹤堂：“这个行吗？”  
周九良：“先生，那太粗了您受得了吗？”  
孟鹤堂换了个细点儿的：“你看后面的那选项，反正最后都得做，直接拿这个当扩张算了。”  
周九良略一思索：“也对啊。”  
周航哭笑不得的看他们两：“你们能不能不要这么期待？孟鹤堂你把那个黑的放下，那都快赶上我胳膊粗了。”  
孟鹤堂耸耸肩，把那个黑色的按摩棒放下，拿了根两指宽的冲他晃晃“这个行了吧？”  
周航移开视线不说话，耳尖都红了。孟鹤堂把西裤踢掉光着两条长腿拿按摩棒戳周航的腹肌“哎呀还害上羞了，又不是你被操，你要实在不乐意咱两换换？”  
周九良把铺了一床的按摩棒收起来，把孟鹤堂拽回来“先生，您别调戏他了，当心一会儿挑逗急眼了，遭殃的可还是你。”  
他拍了拍孟鹤堂的大腿“过来趴好了，腿打开。”  
孟鹤堂于是扯过个枕头抱着趴下来，还侧过头看着周航笑，细白修长的双腿对着周九良打开来。周九良勾着他的内裤边拉下来，两瓣挺翘润白的肉团。  
孟鹤堂本身体毛稀疏，私处更是几乎没生什么毛发。周九良抹了写润滑剂在手指上去揉他紧闭的穴口，开口调笑着“看不出来堂主大人还有刮毛的嗜好？”  
孟鹤堂瞪他“我这是天赋异禀。” 禀字被周九良长驱直入的手指逼得拐了个完。“周九良！你突然进来能不能说一声！”  
周九良的手指转了转，内穴紧紧的巴住他的手指，高热，紧致。他低下头在孟鹤堂臀尖上轻轻一吻，“放松点，先生，我们可是有时间限制的。”  
孟鹤堂骂骂咧咧的试图放松，可到底没多大用。周九良撤出手指，把润滑剂的瓶口递上穴口，挤了大堆的润滑剂。小穴收缩着吞进一些，，但更多的被挡在穴口，滑倒会阴去了。两根手指的进出渐渐也变得方便，周九良伸进第三根手指，孟鹤堂抱着枕头深呼吸，后穴里的手指动作开始不那么单纯，不再是简单的抽插，而是蹭着前列腺开始旋转，扣着肠壁开始刮蹭，孟鹤堂有些腿软，他小声喊周九良“九良，九良你慢点，恩~慢点儿。”  
周九良拇指按着穴口，三根手指在孟鹤堂体内撑开来，穴口撑开一条缝，被体温捂化的润滑剂就流出来，粘的臀缝亮晶晶的。  
他慢慢抽出两根手指，只留一根在里面按着前列腺，刚刚被撑开的蜜穴不满的绞紧仅剩的手指，它开始不满，接着腺体被攻击的快感生出些痒意，逼迫着孟鹤堂微微摇着臀，把手指吞的更深，努力去蹭周九良湿哒哒的手背。  
周九良最后重重按了一下腺体，抽出来开始慢条斯理的给按摩棒抹润滑剂。他用膝盖把孟鹤堂的大腿顶的更得更开，侧过身故意把孟鹤堂收缩着的嫩红的穴口给周航看。周航攥了拳掐着自己的手心，偷偷咽了下口水。他看着孟鹤堂大开的双腿，穴口紧紧咬住送进去的按摩棒，随着周九良的抽动，穴口被拉扯成一个凸起或深陷的肉圈，孟鹤堂柔软的腰随着按摩棒轻轻摆着，突然猛地一抖，僵住了，继而软在床上，双腿也无意识的想合拢，却被周九良的膝盖挡住。良好的视力传递给他的信息精准而诱人，他看得出孟鹤堂的穴口收紧着，颤抖着，也听得见电器发出的“嗡嗡”声。周航觉得房间的温度太高了些，身上的休闲装开始让他觉得有些热了。  
【叮】提示音如期响起。  
周九良把遥控器留在了孟鹤堂手边，捏了捏他的耳朵，舔着耳垂低声说“孟哥，不许关。也不许自己拔出来。”  
孟鹤堂“哼”了一声，把强度调到1才有力气回话，他声音带着点儿喘“周九良，你懂不懂什么叫循序渐进？”  
周九良没回他。他坐到床边把骰子捡起来递给周航“到你了。把握机会。”

周航刚从冰箱里捞了瓶啤酒降温，他灌了口啤酒，小心的拿起骰子，放弃挣扎的转了一下，看骰子落在地上。  
三。  
屏幕上亮起三格【人前自慰】。  
周航松了口气，暂时不用自己动手。  
孟鹤堂翻了个身看他“你怎么手气这么差，扔个六不行吗？这三呀二呀一呀的，咱得玩到什么时候去。”  
周航看看屏幕上，如果自己刚刚扔了六的话，那应该是•••【灌肠】，周航打了个冷战，他还真的不会这玩意，还好是三还好是三。  
孟鹤堂靠着床头做起来，姿势的变化把滑出来一点的按摩棒又顶回去了，他冷不防被顶到前列腺，发出一声绵长的呻吟。周航觉得今天的裤子可能太紧了。  
他尽量忽略后穴的震动，右手圈住自己的性器，左手摸索着去解衬衫扣子。  
孟鹤堂的性器生的漂亮，比肤色略深些，握在手里存在感十足。拇指抹过冠状沟，蹭着红润的龟头把前液抹开来。刚刚被玩弄后穴的时候他就硬了，前液洇湿一小片床单。食指和中指摩擦着柱身，两双眼睛盯着让他产生某种背德的快感，他越发得张开双腿，把挺立的阴茎和咬着按摩棒的后穴露出来。可是偏偏不得要领，总也达不到顶峰，便有些赌气的按着会阴，飞快的摩擦茎身，左手伸下去握住按摩棒抽插着刺激后穴。  
周航眼睛直勾勾的盯着孟鹤堂的动作，看着孟鹤堂在他面前自渎。  
孟鹤堂总觉着差一点还差一点，他终于放弃了，按摩棒被他拉扯的只剩一个头部含在里面，很显然是周九良的那句“不许拔”起了作用。他睁开微红的眼角看周航，舔了舔唇“航航，帮我。”  
周航的动作远快于他的脑子，他走到床边覆上身去，扯开了孟鹤堂半天没解开的衬衫，覆上孟鹤堂胸前的红果。周航的肤色比孟鹤堂深些，修长的指尖温柔的摸上红豆轻轻揉着，下一秒就发狠的把它按进乳晕里，再用两只手指捏着捻起来，孟鹤堂一声呻吟还没喘出来，周航右手就环上了他的阴茎，掌心的茧子蹭过娇嫩的器官，孟鹤堂瞬间绷紧了腰。周航在床上的动作精准而有效。他大力的揉了一把下方的卵蛋，随即用指甲滑过一条延伸到龟头的经络。孟鹤堂觉得自己的下身好像被顺着那条血管划开了一样，咬着下唇忍着，却还是害怕的小声抽气，他讨好的叫着周航“好航航，轻，轻点。”  
周航握住后穴中几乎被遗忘的按摩棒，狠狠的抽插几下之后精准的顶在前列腺上，同时指甲抠了抠早就湿润的一塌糊涂的铃口，孟鹤堂一挺身，泄了。  
【叮】。  
白浊溅在周航的手上和修身的黑色上衣上，周航勾着唇笑，扭头找找看有没有纸巾。孟鹤堂喘了口气，把脑子里那道白光晃出去，看看周航黑色的上衣觉得碍眼，伸手去扒他的衣服，“脱掉脱掉，穿那么齐整给谁看。”  
周航由着他扔了自己的上衣还把精液蹭上自己精壮的腹肌。周九良在一边看的津津有味的笑“让你别把人惹急了，你看，自己活该被收拾，倒还害羞了。”

可能是真的应了孟鹤堂的那句话，周九良扔的点数比周航更小，他很不争气的扔了个一。  
【三枚冰块塞入后穴】。周九良笑不出来了。  
孟鹤堂捂着脸装死，周航担心的皱了一下眉，周九良认命的去冰箱里取冰块。  
所幸冰块很小，只有一个指节大小，周九良跟孟鹤堂商量，“你放松点，只要塞进去就行，塞进去了我立马给你取出来。”  
孟鹤堂咬他脖子“怎么取，你给我抠出来吗？”  
周航翻翻装道具的箱子，找出来一盒避孕套，问“能不能把冰块放进避孕套，这样塞进去就好取出来了。”孟鹤堂这才松开周九良的脖子，跌回枕头上装死。周九良怕孟鹤堂挣扎，让周航从抱住他。  
周航踢掉鞋子爬上床，从背后抱住孟鹤堂，手臂从膝弯下勾住孟鹤堂，把他摆成个双腿大开的姿势。孟鹤堂别扭的挣扎了一下，他觉得这个姿势有点儿难为情。周航低头在他耳后落下一个吻，“乖，孟哥，早点儿结束，你也少收点儿罪。九良不会伤到你的。”  
周九良抽出后穴里的按摩棒，把避孕套捋开了套在两根手指上去安慰一张一合的穴口，穴口紧张的咬住手指。周九良探身去亲孟鹤堂的乳头，一边舔着硬硬的红果，一边按着孟鹤堂腰侧的敏感点分散他的注意力。觉得孟鹤堂的后穴重新放松了，这才撤出手，把避孕套留在里面，他用两根手指揪住避孕套撑开穴口，开始迅速的往里面填冰块。几乎是第一块刚进去，孟鹤堂就被冰的开始挣扎，穴口收缩着把冰块往出推。周航吻住孟鹤堂分散着他的注意力，周九良趁机把快被吐出来的冰块按了回去，又塞了两块。  
系统提示音过了五六秒才响起，周九良把快被捂化的冰块抽出来，换了自己的手指塞进去给账目暖着。孟鹤堂软软的躺在周航怀里，后穴抽搐着绞紧周九良的手指吸取热量。  
“冰死了。”孟小仙儿撇撇嘴。  
周九良亲着他的额头“我的错我的错。我争取下次手气好点。”

周航倒是真的手气好，掷了个六。  
【深喉并吞精】。  
孟鹤堂连身子都懒得动，翻了个身就要拉他的裤链。周航还来不及阻止，孟鹤堂就扯开了他的外裤，他隔着内裤蹭蹭周航涨起的下体，声音懒洋洋的带着媚“抬腰。”  
周航忙不迭地往后挪了挪“我自己来。”孟鹤堂趴着挑眉看他，心想你刚刚的劲儿上哪儿去了，还是撩的不够。  
周航脱了外裤后站在原地，站也不是坐也不是。孟鹤堂伸出食指勾着内裤边把他拽到床边，撑起上半身去亲周航的人鱼线，他把内裤拉下去一点，舌尖顺着人鱼线上下滑着，把硬朗的肌肉线条舔的湿漉漉的，等到周航的下体隔着内裤都硬的要戳到他下巴了，才拽着内裤边一点点的扒下来，阴茎被内裤边勾着往下拽，终于弹出来的瞬间在空气中上下弹了弹，翘着指着孟鹤堂的下巴。  
他把内裤拽到卵蛋下方就停止，内裤边勾着两颗阴囊显得它们更加圆满鼓胀起来。孟鹤堂于是从这两颗开始。他伸出舌把两颗囊袋舔的湿透，包起牙齿努力张大嘴把两枚卵蛋都含进嘴里，高热逼仄的口腔让周航喘了口粗气，孟鹤堂的舌头还坏心眼的在两颗卵蛋中间的皮肉上舔来舔去。他不由得伸手扶住孟鹤堂的肩膀，低头看见孟鹤堂笑地像只勾人的狐狸。  
不断渗出前液的龟头就这么蹭在孟鹤堂的眼皮上，粘的他双眼皮的褶皱是亮晶晶的都是前液。孟鹤堂吐出被含的晶莹的两颗肉球，从性器根部重重的往上舔，舔到龟头便含着吮一口，就回到底部，再重重的舔上去。  
孟鹤堂吊着眼睛看周航微微仰着头深呼吸的样子，他喜欢看周航因为他而失控的样子。他认识的周航总是老实沉稳，冷静自持，泰山崩于前而不改色。他时常在想，若是周航某天因为别人而失控发疯会是怎么一番场景。  
于是他把周航硕大的龟头含进嘴里，吸起双颊造出一片小小的真空。舌尖在马眼处轻轻舔着，继而舌面大力的碾在龟头上。快感从下身冲上来，刺激的周航头皮发麻。他看看孟鹤堂凹下去的双颊，左右动动阴茎，在他瘦削的脸颊上顶出一个包来，那是他阴茎的形状。他用带着枪茧的指摩挲着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，哄他“含深一点。”  
孟鹤堂努力打开下颚想要容纳周航，可是周航真的太大了。他收平舌头，包起牙齿，却还是只能含下一半。周航已经顶在喉咙口了，他用手掌包住剩下的柱身，沿着凸起的经络揉捏着。  
周航着迷的看着孟鹤堂被情色控制的样子，伸手擦掉他被噎出的眼泪，随即一手捂住他红润勾人的眼，一手扣住他的后脑抽插起来。口腔高热而逼仄，孟鹤堂看不见便忙着拒绝，舌头在嘴里乱动，每次周航都能蹭到不一样的柔软。他被热情逼得有些眼红，下手没了分寸，冲进了孟鹤堂紧致的候口，喉咙下意识的收缩，像是又一张小嘴吮着周航的龟头。  
周航没有忍耐，痛快的射了。孟鹤堂被堵着喉咙，毫无反抗的吞咽着精液，吞咽时候口一收一缩，刺激的周航又在他口中抽插数下，才不舍的退出来。  
【叮】  
系统提示声让周航回过神来，他愧疚的看着乱糟糟的瘫在床上的孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂捞过他的阴茎，把柱身上的精液舔了去又拉着周航吻他。周航尝到精液的味道有些害臊，却还是由着他扑到自己身上亲。  
“能看见你失控成这样，值~”孟鹤堂如是说。沙哑的嗓子开口就是媚惑人心的样子。

周九良一边点头附和一边掷骰子。得到一个六  
【挑逗身体，使承受方情迷意乱并配合侵犯】  
周九良看看已经软成一滩春水的孟鹤堂，笑着去含他的乳尖“先生，我觉得，您不需要我的挑逗了。”孟鹤堂虚软的双臂揽住周九良伏在胸前的脑袋“我觉得你还得再努力一下，毕竟我还没有意乱情迷。”  
周九良不说话，他在孟鹤堂玉似的胸口留下一串红印子，沿着乳晕错落有致的排列开来，但就是不往乳晕附近靠。孟鹤堂挺挺胸，用乳尖去蹭周九良的鼻尖。  
周九良用指甲刮着乳首上的小缝，“怎么，孟老板涨奶啊？”  
孟鹤堂抛个媚眼过去“对啊，你给我吸吸嘛。”  
周九良啃着乳晕，握住孟鹤堂又挺起来的性器摩挲着，撩的孟鹤堂的小兄弟一抖一抖的，却又去了孟鹤堂扔在一边的领带箍住他快到顶峰的欲望。  
上好的料子被拧成一股，箍在孟鹤堂的卵蛋下方，随着他挺身在周九良手里磨蹭的动作晃来晃去，黑色暗纹的料子衬的那涨红的物件勾人的紧。  
不过孟鹤堂没这心思欣赏，周九良的手指破开他已经自发淌着水的后穴，掐着前列腺磨蹭，还故意撑开后穴让孟鹤堂听里面肠液和润滑剂混在一起淅淅索索的水声。空气顺着被捅开的穴口溜进去，逼的孟鹤堂回想起刚刚冰块的触感，他不自觉的咬紧了孟鹤堂的手指，手指抽出的时候挺着腰去追。周九良终于大发慈悲的咬住被冷落多时的乳尖狠命吮吸，虎牙扎在乳首的那条小缝上往里钻，孟鹤堂嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟出声。  
“先生，要不要我？”周九良咬着乳尖问。  
“要，要，我要你。”孟鹤堂眼泪都出来了，他既想躲开周九良按着前列腺的手，又忍不住追上去把自己送给周九良的手指让他插。  
“要我怎么样？”  
“要你进来，你进来。”孟鹤堂终于忍不住了主动把两条长腿勾上周九良的腰。下一秒就被破开穴口顶了进来。  
孟鹤堂被顶的一声呻吟堵在嗓子眼里，张着嘴望着天花板，连喘气都忘了。  
周九良虽然没有周航长，但是他粗啊。  
穴口被填满的感觉太明显，孟鹤堂穿着粗气想，刚刚就应该用那个大的按摩棒，要是用了现在也不至于这么紧，他觉得括约肌都被绷到极限了。  
周九良一向计划长远，他挑逗着孟鹤堂的性器，勾着被领带锁住的地方用指甲去抠弄，搔的孟鹤堂浅浅的呻吟，就着孟鹤堂喘息的频率抽插，等到孟鹤堂适应了这频率，一把把孟鹤堂抱的坐在自己身上，掐着腰往里撞。  
孟鹤堂被他打破了呼吸频率，一时间连气都喘不上，再加上坐姿，自身的重力使得周九良的性器被他吞到了底，顶的他抽抽噎噎的，只知道发出些不成句的低吟。不是喊“太满了”，就是“不要了。”  
身前的性器已经被勒的有些红紫，周九良捏住龟头揉捏着，用自己顶弄后穴的频率去撸动孟鹤堂的阴茎，孟鹤堂被逼的哭腔都出来了。  
这一轮的提示音，在周九良射进孟鹤堂肠道里的时候响起。周九良取掉绑住孟鹤堂的领带。一边看着孟鹤堂颤抖着射精，一边舔着他的耳垂说“以后看见这领带，您可得想起我。”  
孟鹤堂眼角飞着红，喘匀了气给他一肘子，趴在他胸膛上有气无力的放狠话“回去我就把这领带扔了。”

周航给他们一人倒杯水，周九良看看马上就要完结的地图，拍拍周航的肩膀，“加油。祝你成功。”  
周航一脸黑线，这有什么可加油的。就后面那几个选项，成不成功我都得上啊。  
结果周航还真扔了个六。【在尿道插入尿道震动棒】  
要了亲命了真的是，孟鹤堂有些后悔今天玩这儿么大了。震动棒，跳蛋，甚至刚刚那图上有一格写着贞操带他都不说啥了，尿道为啥还有震动棒啊喂，这摆明了是折磨我的吧？这都什么选项啊，就不能有个温和点儿的嘛？我看有一格是带猫耳就很温柔啊•••  
在他脑内碎碎念的时候，周航和周九良在一堆道具中翻出了那根尿道震动棒。  
细细长长的一条，只有一圈细细的螺纹，看起来倒是纯良无害的。但一想到这东西是要插到那里去，孟鹤堂就满脸写着拒绝。  
周九良吻了吻他，给他渡了点水。他压低了声音去哄孟鹤堂“乖，就这个了，这是最后一个了，结束就没了。”  
孟鹤堂还是有些抗拒，他往后挪着躲周航。  
周航捉住他的脚腕追上去，把孟鹤堂笼在自己身下，舔着他颈侧淡的几乎看不见的红色印记。 “你看，这痕迹已经这么浅了，不怕的，就这一个了，相信我。”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，揽住周航的脖子把自己贴近他怀里，声音闷闷的“你要是弄痛我，就再也别上我的床。”  
周航和周九良对视一眼，有些好笑的点头，“好，我一定小心。”  
射过两次的阴茎还软软的耷拉着，周航把小东西拢起来，温柔的揉搓着。他甚至掰开孟鹤堂的腿，舔了舔他湿淋淋的会阴，这倒是让孟鹤堂害羞的缩了缩。小孟鹤堂慢慢抬起头来，铃口还红红的，是刚刚被周九良欺负的结果。周航温热的掌心贴着它安慰的抚弄着，让它慢慢硬起来。  
手里的性器又挺起身，周航捏了捏，硬度刚好，他给周九良使了个眼色。周九良会意的覆上来，从身后抱住孟鹤堂，拉着他沉入一场极尽缠绵的吻。  
周航冲漂亮的冠状沟吹口气，铃口受了刺激开始收缩，趁着铃口张开的瞬间，把震动棒塞入尿道，孟鹤堂浑身都在抖，他几乎弹跳起来，但是被周九良按住了。周航把颤抖的孟鹤堂抱在自己身上，掰开那两半圆润挺翘的白把自己捅进了孟鹤堂已经被干的软热的穴口。  
周航太长了，这样的姿势让孟鹤堂有种顶到胃了的错觉。后穴的饱胀让孟鹤堂不得不仰着头呼吸，但周九良追上来稳住他，缺氧的眩晕让他暂时忘却了尿道里的那根小东西。周航乘机把按摩棒整个旋进去，还没等孟鹤堂叫出声，他就扣着孟鹤堂的腰开始抽插。  
周航没周九良那么多几浅几深的技术，但他的体力可比周九良好得多，一下一下都钻到最深处，顶的孟鹤堂话都说不全乎只能深一口浅一口的喘气。  
在孟鹤堂第七次一边把小腿缠上周航的腰一边哭喊“慢一点，太深了”的时候，周九良打开了尿道按摩器的开关。  
电器的嗡嗡声，孟鹤堂瞬间拔高的哭喊声，盖过了系统提示的声音。  
周航射完后喘着粗气把自己拔出来。  
周九良吻着孟鹤堂去给他拔按摩棒。  
孟鹤堂躺在床上连指头都不想动。  
【恭喜各位玩家，游戏结束。】


End file.
